


Memory Pads

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fixing things, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Hints of Force Sensitive Poe, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Fixing the Grimtaash with Ben leads to an unexpected discovery.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Memory Pads

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Skills and Talents
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“How’s the ship?” Poe said. He had just broken out of Ben’s embrace after reuniting with him, and now he was looking, critically, at the Grimtaash.   
  
Ben snorted. “Pretty bad.” Poe didn’t know exactly how the Grimtaash had gone to looking like that, but he was definitely going to pitch in as best he could. “We pretty much went into hyperspace like that.”  
  
“You went into hyperspace like that?” Poe exclaimed. “Do you know how suicidal that is?!”  
  
“It would make for at least one interesting holo situation,” Ben said. A little too casual considering his boyfriend could have died. “Besides, it’s not like they can follow us into hyperspace...”  
  
Poe flinched. Somehow, he couldn’t describe it, but he could already see _something._  
  
— _Leia, much older, grimly speaking. “They’ve tracked us through lightspeed.”_ —  
  
“You okay?” Ben said.   
  
“Fine,” Poe lied. “Just...let’s put this piece of junk together before it explodes.”  
  
Ben scoffed. “The Grimtaash is not a piece of junk...”  
  
***  
  
Even as they crouched and put together wires, Ben directing him occasionally when he needed it, Poe couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of peace. Connecting wires, making sure everything was lined up...it was perfect, in a way. Ben talked about getting to outfly an Imperial Remnant’s ship.   
  
“I’ve been thinking of making some modifications to the Grimtaash. And don’t start, Poe,” Ben scolded. “The Grimtaash is to me what Black One is to you.”  
  
“Touché. Sorry about that. Shouldn’t have called it a piece of junk.”  
  
Ben smiled over at him. “You’re forgiven.”  
  
Sometimes, Poe wondered if Ben was too forgiving towards him. There were times when he swore that Ben’s vision was all but colored by love for him, seeing him as some sort of saint. It was something Poe wondered if he could ever really live up to. He wasn’t perfect. Then again, Ben had never been perfect either.   
  
***  
  
“You have whole flight logs?” Poe exclaimed, later when they were checking the cockpit and found the datapads in a drawer. A lot of them.  
  
“Pretty much,” Ben said. “I mean...I mostly want to make suggestions on what to improve with the Grimtaash. Upgrades for GeeGee. And...stuff.”  
  
Even reading through them, Poe noticed the usual. Things like modifications to be made to the Grimtaash; Poe felt a tug of affection seeing the question marks next to some of the steps. But then...  
  
There were holos of Poe that Ben had kept there, in the flight logs. Drawings — you could draw on a datapad, if you had the tools. Commemorating moments that Poe hadn’t thought were important.   
  
“Ben...” he said, softly.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Ben said. “I just...I guess it’s a good way to remember you, out on missions...”  
  
“No, I guess it’s surprising,” Poe said, smiling. “That’s all. You think better of me than I deserve.”  
  
“You deserve the galaxy,” Ben said. “Does it really need saying?”  
  
“I guess not.”  
  
It was overwhelming. Even as their lips met, though, gently, tenderly, Poe found that it warmed him, even despite himself.


End file.
